


Vampires and Demons: Bloodlust

by StorytellerWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Demon!Dean, M/M, Sibling Incest, Starvation, Wincest - Freeform, gay relationship, vampire!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: Sam is a Human/Vampire hybrid, classified as a special child. Sam has no recollection of his past or who his family was. Taken in by a group of demons, he is fed Demon blood which makes him strong and he develops special gifts that no other vampire has. Now addicted to demon blood, Sam works under the demon Crowley, taking orders, feeding off of demons to gather information of those working against Crowley and Lucifer. When Sam receives the orders to kill, Sam kills those demons and is given a new assignment in the form of Dean Winchester.Dean Winchester, a former human who had been taken in and cared for by his Uncle Bobby until his demon father, John came back to claim and turn his only son. Dean had proved himself as a demon, securing his rightful place, all while working against Crowley and Lucifer in order to shut down the demon world, even if that means his own demise.When Crowley approaches Dean about a newly turned Vamp who desperately needs his help, Dean agrees. But not all is what it seems. Secrets are discovered, and Sam and Dean are placed between a rock and a hard place. Will they risk their lives or follow the rules to stay alive?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all! So here we go with another Wincest! I am sooooo excited about this one! I've been working on this for a while and have a few chapters written. I really hope y'all enjoy it, and let me know what you think! <3

**CHAPTER ONE**

Everyone is addicted to something. For most, it’s cellphones, computers, video games, sex, drugs, etc. Sam's addiction is blood. Red, gooey, delicious blood. As a special child, Sam had only been supplied with the best, top-of-the-line blood. After his father was killed, Sam was forced into hiding. With a hit on his head, he had no choice. Now Sam was desperate and needed Blood and a regular supply at that. It wasn’t just any blood he was after, no, not human blood. He was half-human after all and it just wouldn’t be right to drink the juice from his own kind. Being half-human and half-vampire gave him a taste for a certain type of blood. Rich in iron both sweet and tangy, Demon blood was the best blood a vampire could get their mouth on.

For Sam, that demon blood was now dried up, guess he had gone too far with that one. She had been his favorite live toy so far. A demon by the name of Ruby, a pretty little brunette with a tight body. Fuck, he was getting hard just thinking about her, but he needed to stop. He couldn’t be thinking about her right now because there were more pressing matters to tend to.

First, there was the matter with him not having a blood host. He had wasted Ruby, sucked her dry, two days ago. He had asked the demon Crowley to provide him with another, but it wasn’t that easy.

Normally Vampires, full-blooded as well as half-blooded, went after humans. Some of the more laidback half-bloods often went after animals, cows and sheep. Sam had been different, born from a high-ranking Vampire to human, he was special, had been from the day he was born. Back then, he had lost both of his parents when he was only six months old. The village people had discovered what his father was and burned him and his mother alive inside their home. Sam had been fast asleep in his crib at the time, and it was another high-ranking vampire that had rescued him.

He had been raised and nurtured among full-blooded vampires and treated differently. He had been well educated, given all the books he could possibly read, put through the best schools. And after he had graduated college, he had been offered a special job that would require special training. His adopted father had pulled some big-time strings with the demon Crowley and Sam would have been stupid not to accept it. Demon blood was illegal in the vampire world because it altered the vampires. Vampires were strong and fast. They did not age, and their senses were heightened, but other than that they were useless creatures. When a vampire drank demon blood, especially directly from the source, the vampire was altered. New abilities within the vampire were possible, it was not known the extent of these abilities, because the demon blood affected each vampire differently.

Sam’s adopted father had crossed the line with other vampires who had caught word of what he was going to have Sam do or rather… become. Allowing Sam, the special one, to drink demon blood directly from the source. Sam would become the most powerful vampire ever known. After his father was killed, Sam went into hiding, under the protection of Crowley. In exchange for demon blood hosts, Sam had agreed to work with Crowley, wasting the hosts when Crowley had ordered him to do so. Of course, there were times when the demon blood host did not need to be wasted. On those occasions Crowley would always have a hit out on someone, creature or human, Sam didn’t care. He was getting stronger and could easily kill with a flick of his wrist.

Now two days without any demon blood, Sam was beginning to withdraw. “Crowley, where the hell are you? It’s been two days since the last time that I fed. I did as you asked and killed Ruby. You owe me another host, and if you don’t provide, I’ll come after you next,” Sam growled into his cellphone. As soon as he hung up, Sam doubled over stomach clenching tight. Feeling nauseous from the deep hunger he felt. If Crowley didn’t get back to him soon, Sam would be in severe pain. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep his vampire needs under control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter 1 and Chapter 2 included.  
> Sam gets information about his second job/blood host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. So after re-reading the first chapter, I decided to edit it again. I added a little to it and decided to include the edited version of the first chapter along with chapter two for this update. Let me know what y'all think. -Nikki

**CHAPTER ONE**

Everyone is addicted to something. For most, it’s cellphones, computers, video games, sex, drugs, etc. Sam's addiction is blood. Red, gooey, delicious blood. As a special child, Sam had only been supplied with the best, top-of-the-line blood. After his father was killed, Sam was forced into hiding. With a hit on his head, he had no choice. Now Sam was desperate and needed Blood and a regular supply at that. It wasn’t just any blood he was after, no, not human blood. He was half-human after all and it just wouldn’t be right to drink the juice from his own kind. Being half-human and half-vampire gave him a taste for a certain type of blood. Rich in iron both sweet and tangy, Demon blood was the best blood a vampire could get their mouth on.

For Sam, that demon blood was now dried up, guess he had gone too far with that one. She had been his favorite live toy so far. A demon by the name of Ruby, a pretty little brunette with a tight body. Fuck, he was getting hard just thinking about her, but he needed to stop. He couldn’t be thinking about her right now because there were more pressing matters to tend to.

First, there was the matter of him not having a blood host. He had wasted Ruby, sucked her dry, two days ago. He had asked the demon Crowley to provide him with another, but it wasn’t that easy.

Normally Vampires, full-blooded as well as half-blooded, went after humans. Some of the more laidback half-bloods often went after animals, cows and sheep. Sam had been different, born from a high-ranking Vampire to human, he was special, had been from the day he was born. Back then, he had lost both of his parents when he was only six months old. The village people had discovered what his father was and burned him and his mother alive inside their home. Sam had been fast asleep in his crib at the time, and it was another high-ranking vampire that had rescued him, at least, this was the story he was led to believe by his adopted father. The same one that turned him into what he is now.

He had been raised and nurtured among full-blooded vampires and treated differently. He had been well educated, given all the books he could possibly read, put through the best schools. And after he had graduated college, he had been offered a special job that would require special training. His adopted father had pulled some big-time strings with the demon Crowley and Sam would have been stupid not to accept it. Demon blood was illegal in the vampire world because it altered the vampires. Vampires were strong and fast. They did not age, and their senses were heightened, but other than that they were useless creatures. When a vampire drank demon blood, especially directly from the source, the vampire was altered. New abilities within the vampire were possible, it was not known the extent of these abilities, because the demon blood affected each vampire differently.

Sam’s adopted father had crossed the line with other vampires who had caught word of what he was going to have Sam do or rather… become. Allowing Sam, the special one, to drink demon blood directly from the source. Sam would become the most powerful vampire ever known. After his father was killed, Sam went into hiding, under the protection of Crowley. In exchange for demon blood hosts, Sam had agreed to work with Crowley, wasting the hosts when Crowley had ordered him to do so. Of course, there were times when the demon blood host did not need to be wasted, but that was very rare. On those occasions Crowley would always have a hit out on someone, creature or human, Sam didn’t care. He was getting stronger and could easily kill with a flick of his wrist.

The last demon that Sam spared was a demon named Winnie, She was old though her vessel is much younger. She was a motherly figure in the demon world and one that Crowley highly trusted. Sam had been ordered to not bring any harm what-so-ever or he would be killed quicker than anything he had ever seen. Sam had no issue not killing, in fact, he didn’t like killing. He realized though that it was a necessary part of the deal he had made with Crowley. If he were to so no to Crowley, he would lose access to demon blood and be hunted down and killed. It was just part of the job that he had to do to get his fix.

Now two days without any demon blood, Sam was beginning to withdraw. “Crowley, where the hell are you? It’s been two days since the last time that I fed. I did as you asked and killed Ruby. You owe me another host, and if you don’t provide, I’ll come after you next,” Sam growled into his cellphone. As soon as he hung up, Sam doubled over stomach clenching tight. Feeling nauseous from the deep hunger he felt. If Crowley didn’t get back to him soon, Sam would be in severe pain. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep his vampire needs under control.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was another two days before Crowley showed up in the basement of an old prison that had long ago been abandon. No one came here, people were too afraid of it, except for the occasional dumb teenagers who wanted a quick and easy scare. They never made it too far into the prison before they were running away screaming.

Crowley wasn’t your average demon, he was above most, and Lucifer’s most trusted partner. Sam had never met Lucifer personally and he was pretty sure he never wanted to. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Sam looked up from the floor he was currently sprawled out on. His eyes followed the shiny black shoes up to the pressed black dress pants, and an equally nice black coat and red tie until he looked up into the face of Crowley. “It’s about fucking time,” Sam growled, and in the blink of an eye, Sam had jumped up, and pressed Crowley against the wall, arm at his throat, teeth exposed and ready to take what was owed to him.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley had forced Sam back a reasonable distance. “Now, now, moose,” Crowley called with his thick British accent, using his favorite nickname for Sam, “Don’t spoil your meal with my blood. I have your next host. A well-known and popular demon that has been put on Lucifer's radar as of late. Lucifer would like for you to befriend him, let him believe in your weak and innocence. The demon, Dean is a bit unusual, he is nurturing, and seeing how weak and needy you are, he will be glad to take you in, feed you, watch you gain your strength.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Play the victim. The story we told Dean was that we found you, half-dead on the side of the road. Other than that, we don’t know a thing about you because you were passed out, too weak to even open your eyes. When you feel as though you can trust him, you tell him whatever story you want. That you were kidnapped by a bunch of Vamps, taken back to their nest, they turned you and you were able to escape but passed out from being so weak and hungry, that’s when we found you. Our hope is that he lets his guard down and shows you some of the illegal underground work he has been doing against Lucifer. You are to gather that information, and I will check back with you in two weeks. You tell us what you know about Dean, and then you can kill him, and I will reassign you to your next host. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed.

“And one more thing, Moose. Since you clearly are not starving or on the brink of death, we are going to need something to help that process along.”

"What do you mean?"

"My mother, as you know, is a witch and a very powerful one at that. I have asked her to concoct a spell that will alter your appearance to fit the part of a starving vampire, complete with bruises and a few cuts to make the entire story more believable to your new host. Course, you can't say no, can you Sam? You know what will happen," Crowley said with a smirk.

Sam sighed, frustrated and angry. A starving vampire was nothing to mess with. They could be out of control and vicious which was something that Sam never wanted to be. With a heavy sigh of defeat, he nodded, "I can't say no, but I also can't make any promises to not hurt or kill my host before you get the information you desire.

"Don't worry so much, Moose. I've done my homework. My mother has a little spell that will keep you unconscious until you are securely placed in Dean's house, and all required safeguards and set up. Everything should be fine, Sam. Have a little faith," Crowley laughed, Sam scowled, but there was nothing more he could do. He had no choice anymore, and he simply had to agree to whatever Crowley said, swearing to himself that one day he would figure out a way to break this seal the demons had over him and he would escape and be free for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, our internet was real splotchy for a while and we found out that our entire area had an outage. Hopefully it is fixed now and I will be able to update as normal. Now go enjoy the chapter! <3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Dean Winchester was a well-known demon. He came from a strong bloodline, his father being the great John Winchester. Dean was powerful and talented. He was highly sought out when it came to getting a confession from a demon who may have turned against their own kind. Working directly with Lucifer on a lot of important issues, John couldn’t help but be proud of his son. With Dean’s talents focused on torture, he knew exactly how to use a weapon in just the right way. Quite often, other demons would seek him out for sexual gratification since Dean was good at combining the pain and pleasure for those who sought it out.

So, when Dean's phone rang with Crowley on the other end telling him he had found a human/vampire crossbreed passed out on the side of the road one day, struggling to survive, Dean had been on the fence about taking in the vamp.

“Why me? Why not Ruby? She likes to play nurse all the time.”

“Ruby is indisposed of. You specialize in torture and know how to defend yourself. If this creature should turn on you, I expect you can handle it without any issue? I do not expect any of our demon brothers or sisters to be able to defend themselves, not like you do, Squirrel.”

“First, what exactly do you want me to do with him? I mean, if he’s a half vamp, why not drop him on the doorstep of a nest.”

“When my guys found him, he was half-dead on the side of the road. I’m not sure what he’s been put through, perhaps he had escaped the nest that had taken him in. He’s going to need some guidance. You know as well as I do that vamps and demons are not exactly friendly with each other. If we can get this one to be on our side, train him up, imagine how much stronger we will be. That is why I need your help, you are the very best, Dean Winchester, and I need you in this job.

“Fine, bring him over,” Dean grumbled before hanging up the phone. He had looked around his home… it didn’t feel right calling it that, but he was getting used to it. His Uncle Bobby had been a major inspiration in his life when he was alive. Bobby had been a positive influence on him as a child, that was until his father had come back into the picture and steered him on to this path. A path of lies, crime, hiding out, of being a demon. Course, he would never come out and upfront says these things to his father's face. He loved his father, but he just wished he would have had a normal life. People in the world were so blind and had no idea of the monsters that lurked around the corner. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson in the average neighborhood, with the average son and daughter, and the average dog, in an average house complete with green grass and a white picket fence, driving average cars, and working average jobs would usually be the least average; usually turning out to be some type of monster that would easily kill and devour a person before anyone had the time to defend themselves. It had been Bobby’s goal to banish the evil in the world.

Dean himself had attempted to learn everything he could from his Uncle. Though it hadn’t worked in the end, his father had been too powerful and out of his mind with ego and demon blood. Working as Lucifer's right-hand man, John had come back to claim his only son, killing Bobby when he did.

Dean remembered the pain of turning from human to demon. The years of self-hatred he had felt. It all changed when Dean had earned his rightful place by proving how strong and capable, he was. Torturing souls into submission. It had been hard at first, but there was a deeper part of him… the demonic part of him, that loved it.

**(PAST MEMORY)**

One day, he had been moving around his living quarters, when he had been approached by an angel from Heaven. “Hello, Dean,” the angel said. Dean’s first instinct was to stab him, and he did so to no avail. The angel smiled and removed the blade from his chest and dropped it to the floor. “I have a message for you, Winchester. I was sent down here to deliver it.”

“Who sent you?”

“Bobby,” the angel said.

“Who are you?”

“I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord and personal assistant of Bobby’s.”

“How?”

“Bobby has earned his rightful place, as you clearly have. Bobby knew a lot of stuff that no regular human should know. Because of that, he is helping to train angels in Heaven to defeat monsters like you,” Castiel said, eyes squinting and head tilting as if silently begging Dean to say something against what he was. To Castiel’s surprise, Dean didn’t say anything in defense of himself, in fact, it was the complete opposite.

“Good, Bobby deserves a good place in Heaven. He’s a good man, I only wish I could have done better for him.”

“He said you’d say that. He also said that you are the only monster we can trust. Which is why he sent me to you. I have a proposition for you.”

**(END OF PAST MEMORY)**

Dean shook himself from his thoughts and looked around the house. He decided to go make sure the spare room was suitable enough for a guest. After cleaning the place up and making sure the important things were locked away and hidden from view, Dean was ready to take in this unwanted human/vampire mix.


End file.
